


Wherever you go, there'll be love

by uniqueafternoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueafternoon/pseuds/uniqueafternoon
Summary: In the small town of Kohaku, Aang discovers another way in which humans and spirits can coexist.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Wherever you go, there'll be love

"Chihiro and Haku?" Aang asked.

The old woman in front of him nodded. She was stooped, old, aged, with a walking stick, but still carried herself with quiet dignity and life. Next to her was a young man with green eyes and hair the color of a riverbank.

"Yes, I'm Haku," he said. He turned to Chihiro and smiled, then held her close to him. "You've come a long way to talk to two strangers. Please sit - would you like some tea?"

Aang grinned. The quiet gravitas Haku had, and the tea . . . he was already reminded of Iroh.

"I'd like some jasmine. And I came because I've heard rumours. Are you really a spirit?"

"Can't you tell?" Haku held out his hand to Chihiro. She took it in hers, and as Aang watched he suddenly saw it flash into a dragon's talon and then back into a human hand.

"How did the two of you meet?" Aang asked. "This is the first time I've heard of a spirit taking a human as a bride."

"It's quite a story," Chihiro answered. Her voice was soft. When she spoke, Haku inclined his head, and Aang could see his eyes on her with an expression he had never seen on anyone else. It was as though all of his attention was fixed on her, as if she was the most important being in the world. "I'm afraid I'm quite tired today, so I'll have to keep it short. I met Haku in the spirit world - "

"And she freed me." Haku took up her sentence, seamlessly. "When she came of age in the human world, we married. And that was that."

Aang looked at them - the old woman and the seemingly young man, but in truth ageless and old beyond his appearance. "If I may ask - what will you do once - well -"

"Once I pass on?" Chihiro laughed. "You don't need to mince words around an old woman."

"I'll bring her into the spirit world," Haku said. All of a sudden Aang had the impression of a dragon, curled protectively around Chihiro's form. "Is the Avatar here to stop us?"

"No! I just wanted to ask how you managed all these years. I've never heard of a spirit marrying a human before. Isn't it difficult?"

"Humans and spirits don't have much chance to interact." Chihiro coughed, and Haku handed her a cloth to wipe her mouth with. "Would you fall in love with someone you've never met? Of course not. You fall in love with those you know. Humans meet humans and fall in love with humans. I was lucky enough to meet a spirit and know him well. Things could be different. It's just that they've never had a chance to be."

"And of course spirits can marry humans." Haku said. He pointed behind Aang, but he didn't need to - Aang could already hear Katara's laughter as she dismounted from Appa. "You're a spirit too, aren't you?"

"Perhaps, although in a quite different way. But if Katara's here, I have to go. I only had a little time to stop by and visit your town. But I'll come again one day."

"Please do," Haku said. He started clearing away the cups. As he did so, Chihiro put her hand on his and smiled, and for a moment Aang felt that unfathomable emotion between the two of them once again.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"I don't know what to do," Zuko said, holding his face in his hands, his voice muffled. "The war is over, but people in Cranefish Town still distrust each other. And how could I blame them? The war _did_ last a hundred years. It's been that way for a long time. These people have never known any different." He turned to Aang. "Any ideas?"

For a moment Aang was contemplative, then he said, "This might sound outlandish, but hear me out. Why not make it a fifth nation, open to anyone, bender or nonbender?"

"A _fifth_ nation?" Zuko said disbelievingly. "That would never work. People would never accept a fifth nation under the rule of Firebenders." 

"It doesn't have to be. We can have a fifth nation governed by representatives from each group."

"It's never been done before..."

"Firebenders only mix with firebenders because that's all they've ever known. Earthbenders only mix with earthbenders because that's all they've ever done. But things could be different. It's just that they've never had a chance to be." 

Zuko watched Aang's face closely. Aang was suddenly, imperceptibly cheerful, and his expression was filled with peace and certainty. And in that moment Zuko knew it would work.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Five Years Time" by Noah and the Whale. If you internalise its message, you'll be a better person.


End file.
